Order Of The Sith
by TheRealCamStarchaser
Summary: Cam Starchaser's adventure continues as the Sith uprising continues to threaten the peace and balance of the galaxy.


**The Awakening**

My name is Cam Starchaser. In the past I have been known as many things; rogue, loner, hopeless

romantic, General Hux called me scum that one time before I knocked his ass out, you get what I mean. I

am a vigilante looking for a reason to keep fighting. Along this journey I have acquired friends, made

enemies, rekindled relationships, and discovered the hidden evils that threaten the Galaxy. I am not a Jedi nor Sith, I am...A Grey.

Hoth. A planet covered in snow and ice. I see a mountain. Inside contains the remains of a Rebel Alliance

base. I walk the passageways wondering how I ended up here. I enter a room filled with people wielding

lightsabers. They appear to be originating from all corners of the Galaxy. I see Blaine, instructing them in

the ways of the Force. I walk into another room filled with more people surrounding a monitor containing

some sort of radar. There is a man holding out a list containing numerous names who appear to be Sith

ending with Darth Revan. The man appears to be some sort of Jedi carrying a purple lightsaber and a

pistol resembling the one carried by the late Han Solo. The man is averaged height with light brown hair

with a facial expression revealing somewhat of a delight while he crosses off a name from the list. I turn around to find Rey leading a briefing for what appears to be

the next target on the list. She gives me a smile that I hadn't seen since the night we kissed. "Heysa Cam!" says a voice from behind me. An odd creature appears

from a corner. "Who the hell are you?" I ask. "Mesa Jar Jar Binks! Yousa in da Grey Jedi Temple! Yousa waky waky now okytay" says the creature as everything starts

to become a blur.

I awaken suddenly feeling a tremendous pain in my head. The room I'm in is dark with dim lighting. "Hello? Is anybody there?" I call out. Suddenly a door opens

revealing the man I had seen lying on the medical table in a coma with Rey once before. I begin to tense up not knowing what was happening. I realize I have been

strapped to a table unable to move. "Relax Cam" says the man, "you've been in a coma for about a month now. My name is Finn, I'm a friend of Rey's." "Nice to meet

you Finn. WHY THE HELL AM I STRAPPED TO A TABLE!" I yell. "Because I didn't want you running off" says a familiar voice behind him. "Rey, I thought you were dead" I

say starting to tear up "Darth Revan...he stabbed you...you fell...I...I thought I lost you again. When I get my hands on that son of a bitch I'll..." "You'll what, get

thrown into a wall again because your too stupid to handle the situation as a team?" she says giving an intense glare. I suddenly stopped flailing around and just

stared at her. She was right, I acted like a complete idiot trying to take Revan on my own. "Your right. I'm sorry I should have been more careful" I say trying to calm

down. "Finn can you give us a minute?" she asks her friend. "Sure thing Rey" he says leaving. "Are you ok?" I ask her. "I'll be alright, but don't cause me to lose the

one thing that's most important to me" she says making her lips meet mine. I lay there in shock wondering what just happened. "What I can't kiss the man I love?"

she says smiling at me. "Um...uh...um...yes?" I say still in shock. She then unties me making me suddenly, without knowing what is happening, embrace her bringing

her closer and closer as I lay her on the table kissing every inch of her body. "Easy Starchaser" she says in a seductive sort of way. We go at it for what seems to be

the rest of the night. I wake up to find her gone again. "What the hell?" I say to myself as I redress. I walk out of the room to find General Organa talking to Blaine

about something involving Darth Revan. The small blonde haired man looks at me and smiles. "You're awake and moving" he says surprised "since your up Aunt Leia

needs to talk to us about what happened on Mustafar."

As I walk into the briefing room I see Rey discussing training with Luke. Suddenly Luke looks right at me giving me the whole "I know what you did" look making me

turn white as snow. I quickly sit down trying not to draw attention to myself. As I sit down I knock over a chair, a table, and BB-8 who happened to be there making

him yell at me the only way a droid can. When I look up everyone and their droid seem to be looking at me causing me to smile nervously. "What did we learn from

Mustafar?" asks Leia. "Don't let Cam near a Sith" says Blaine. "Cam goes unconscious easily" says Rey. "Blaine can shoot lightning out of his hands" I say making

everyone look at Blaine. "Cam stay away from a Sith. Also wear a helmet. Blaine, we'll discuss the lightning later" says Leia "What about Revan?" "He mentioned

something about a Sith Order" I say still wondering if Luke is staring at me. "Damn" says Leia "I had a feeling something like this was happening. We have had recent

reports of Sith terrorizing the Republic." After saying this everyone's expression changes to horror. "General, if I may?" I ask. "Yes Cam, of course" she responds as I

make my way to the front of the room. "I believe I have a solution" I start saying "I think we need a task force to track down these Sith and put a stop to this." "Oh

really" says Blaine who appears to be flirting with Finn "who's going to lead it? You?" "Possibly" I reply "we need something that will catch them off guard. A Force

sensitive organization infamous for taking down Sith." "I'm with you Cam" says Blaine making his way to the front "somebody has to make sure your ass doesn't get

killed" "Me too" says Rey giving me a smile "but where will we be set up at?" "Hoth" I reply causing everyone to give me a questionable look. "That actually works"

says Leia "the old Rebel Alliance base is still mostly in tact. You can set yourselves up there." "Any other questions?" I ask acting like I was running the briefing "no?

Dismissed." "Hold on Cam. I'll say when we are dismissed" replies Leia giving me a stern look "Dismissed". As I leave the room Rey stops me asking "how did you come

up with this?" "Not sure. I saw it while I was in a coma" I answer "I saw you, Blaine, and I was leading something that was called the Grey Jedi Temple." "The Force

gave you the vision" says a voice from behind. "Luke I didn't even hear you walk up" I say turning bright red. "Your coma has allowed you to give in to the Force"

continues Luke "you are very strong but arrogant, but you have come a long way since we first met and I can see that you three are ready to follow in this path, but

Rey still has duties here and is required to be ready to fight for the Resistance." "Yes sir. That will not be a problem" I say "but I have one question how do I find the

Sith?" "Trust in the Force. You will never stray if you do" answers Luke "but be warned, some Sith do not contain the power of the Force, but they should not be

underestimated. Also one more thing" continues Luke "if anything happens to my daughter, I know how to turn people inside out." My stomach suddenly drops. "He's

not lying" says Rey smiling like it's one big joke. I nod as he walks away. "So I have a question" I tell Rey "why is it that every time we are 'together' you always

leave?" "I'm not sure. The first time I was scared, this time I went to train with father" answers Rey. "Bet that was some rough training" I say with a smirk on my face

"were you sore?" "Cam Starchaser really?!" she says turning bright red. "But you love me" I say. "For some reason" she says showing a smile. "Cam I got something

for you" says Blaine walking toward us "for when we face Revan again". He pulls out a helmet making Rey start to laugh. "Haha that's funny man. I almost forgot, I got

you something too" I say with a grin on my face. All of a sudden, BAM! BB-8 flies in out of nowhere hitting Blaine across the face making him hit the floor. "Oh shit! My

bad buddy" I say trying not to laugh "look at the bright side, at least you have a helmet".

"Cam a moment please?" says Leia stopping me in the passageway. "Yes ma'am, what do need?" I ask. "I have an assignment for you, but it will be off record" she

began "from this point on you are now the leader of Grey Team." "Actually I have a better name for it" I reply "how about the Grey Jedi Order, an organization built on

bringing balance to the Force and kicking Sith ass." "Not bad" says the General "I like it. Blaine will accompany you on this team. I am also willing to expend Rey." "Yes

ma'am" I respond excited to be with Blaine and Rey again. "One last thing, I need you to travel to Hoth to investigate the status of the base there and determine if

you and your team will be able to set up there" says Leia "unfortunately we lost your A-Wing on Mustafar but I will give you an X-Wing for your personal use." "Thank

you Leia" I say giving her a giant hug "can I have it painted grey?" "Of course, it only seems fitting" she exclaims. "You know through all of this I have to admit that

you, Blaine, and Rey have been like a family to me since I lost mine on Jakku" I say giving her another hug. "I almost forgot" says Leia with a smile "your new droid.

Meet BB-10, BB-8's little brother." Suddenly a small silver droid appears behind Leia. "You too should get along famously. He's a little shit and your an ass, it's perfect"

says Leia with a smile on her face "now it's best you be off. May the Force be with you." "May the Force be with you" I reply "come on BB-10 hope you like to go fast."

BB-10 gives a loud beeping noise meaning yes.

 **The Frost**

As we exit hyperspace, a planet covered in nothing but white appears. "Coming up on Hoth BB-10" I say making the little guy beep with excitement. I make my way

down to the surface with much more ease than I would have with my A-Wing. As I approach the site, I can see that the hanger bay is still intact so I set my X-Wing

inside. As I exit the craft I feel a sudden chill. "Damn it's cold" I say. I put on at least three layers and still feel slightly cold. "Well BB-10, first thing we need is establish

some source of heat" I say looking at BB-10 who pops out his blow torch. I really liked the little guy. "BB-10 establish communication with D'Qar" I tell the droid as he

unveils his comms satellite "I told Rey I would contact her once we got here". The droid starts beeping. "Yes I love her. I've known her for quite a while. She keeps my

head on straight, and I don't know what I'd do without her. I told you all the details, satisfied?" I ask. The droid beeps when I suddenly hear "I am" come from the

droid. "Rey!" I say turning bright red "how long have you been watching?" "Not long" she answers "I thought it was very sweet. Don't worry I won't tell Father. What's

it like there?" "Ridiculously cold. I wish I had you here to warm me up" I say making the droid beep at me "what? I can talk to her how I want. Just keep the connection

up" I tell the droid. In the background I could here a soldier telling Rey that she was needed. "I have to go" she says "promise you will contact me as soon as your

done on Hoth." "I promise" I say making BB-10 disconnect "well let's see what we can find. Shall we?" The droid gives an excited beep eager to explore. As we enter

the main building, I recognize everything from my vision. For instance the room where Blaine was training or the command center where Rey was giving the brief.

Everything was there we just needed to fill it with Greys. As I went back to the hanger bay I sensed a disturbance in the Force. I look outside to find out of the corner

of my eye someone moving in haste in my direction. I turn to see a man, appearing to be a Sith, in black jumping off his speeder to attack. His orange double sided

blade ignites flying straight toward my face. I dodge the blade just as it whiffs past. I roll out of the way and ignite my orange and blue lightsabers. Unlike my last duel

with a Sith, I concentrate on the Force. The duel lasts approximately half an hour with both sides making an equal amount of blows. With one swift strike I manage to

slice through the Sith's lightsaber hilt making it split in two. With him disarmed I point my sabers at him to interrogate "who are you and where is Revan" I demand.

"Darth Raul the first of many Sith who will come to destroy you" he says. All of a sudden he uses the force to snap his neck. "No!" I yell "damnit why did he do that?"

BB-10 beeps at me. "It was rhetorical" I tell the droid "set comms back up." Blaine appears on the hologram. "Blaine what are you doing on here?" I ask "Where's

Rey?" "She's on a mission currently and won't be back for a while" answers Blaine "what's the news on Hoth?" "The base is still in decent shape, but we have a

problem" I tell Blaine "I just encountered a Sith Lord named Darth Raul." "That would explain the disturbance I was feeling earlier" says Blaine "are you alright?" "Yeah

but the man killed himself" I say. "Damn I don't know how the General will feel about that" says Blaine "get back here as soon as possible." "On my way now" I say

having BB-10 disconnect "BB-10 set a course for D'Qar." We then set off back to the Resistance base.

 **The Greys**

As I exited the X-Wing Blaine walked up saying "debrief now." As I walked into the room I see faces I haven't seen before "Blaine who are these guys?" I ask. "New

recruits" says Blaine "found them while you were gone". "Well you've been busy" I say surveying the new Greys "where did you find them?" "Different parts of the

Galaxy" answers Blaine as Leia enters the room. "Welcome new recruits you have been selected for the new Grey Jedi Order" begins Leia "the purpose of this task

force; preserving peace. Your leader, Captain Starchaser, will continue with the details." "Captain?" I whisper to Leia. "Yes Captain, BB-10 showed me footage from

your duel with the Sith Lord, and I'll admit, when you focus and not use your arrogance to guide you, you are more than capable of taking care of business." explains

Leia. "Thank you General" I reply grinning from ear to ear. "Good morning recruits I am Captain Cam Starchaser" I begin saying "this is how we are going to preserve

peace; we kick some Sith ass. Recently we have gathered information on a Sith Order terrorizing different systems in the Galaxy. Their leader, Darth Revan, is leading

them from a location that is still undisclosed at the moment. My First Lieutenant, Blaine Zen, will be in charge of training while my Executive Officer, Commander Rey

Skywalker, will assign missions. These will be very dangerous missions and should not be taken lightly. As soon as we get the go ahead we will be setting up

headquarters on Hoth. One last thing, if anyone encounters Darth Revan, do not engage under any circumstances. Any questions? Dismissed." As I leave the room I

ask Leia "General, what is the status on Hoth?" "We are almost ready" says Leia "but first you are needed on Coruscant. You will meet up with Rey to find Darth

Malakus. May the Force be with you." "You too ma'am." I say. As I get to the X-Wing I see BB-10 is already waiting inside his compartment. The guy definitely had a fire

in him. As I begin to take off I see Blaine wave and give me a salute so I salute back and head into the clouds.

 **The Rogue**

Coruscant, one of the few planets still run by the Republic. As I descend to the landing pad I see Rey waiting for me with Chewbacca. As I exit I get a big furry hug from

the Wookie. "I missed you too Chewie" I said still being held by the Wookie while he growls at me "no i didn't know Rey almost crashed the Falcon, not her she's the

best pilot in the Galaxy" I say sarcastically. "Ok ok" says Rey starting to get irritated "you know I'll get you back for that later". "And you know I love you" I reply. "Uh

huh" she says giving me the death stare "we got a Sith to deal with." "Right. Lead the way" I say smiling at Chewie. "We believe he is somewhere in the old Jedi

temple" Rey says pointing to a lone structure seeming to be all but destroyed. As we entered we could tell that this place must've been something special back in the

day with all of its statues, the columns, the vast amounts of books that were still in the library. We made our way through the main concourse when we heard

someone yell "well if it isn't Cam Starchaser and his Greys". "Actually it's only two Greys and a Wookie so sorry I guess you weren't important enough" I say doing

what I do best. "Grey scum! You think you can come into my presence and mock me?" says the Sith Lord. "And you are?" I ask. "Darth Malakus!" he says. "Sorry never

heard of you. What about you Chewie?" I ask mockingly making the Wookie growl "wait are we supposed to fight or something like that?" In anger Malakus ignites his

dual red lightsabers and starts running toward me. "Um no I know there is something I'm missing here" I continue on "oh yeah I remember". I concentrate and send

the Sith flying into a column knocking him out. After a few minutes Malakus wakes up to find Chewbacca sitting on top of him. "Get off of me you ginormous walking

carpet!" yells the Sith. "Tell us where Revan is." I demand. " ok ok he's..." starts Malakus. Suddenly a blaster bolt shoots through his skull killing him instantly. I turn

around to find a man who looked exactly like the one in my vision carrying a purple lightsaber and a pistol. He starts to run making me chase after him. I chase him

around the entire temple until I'm finally able to force grab him, stopping him in his tracks. "Who are you?!" I demand. "I'm telling you nothing." He replies. "Do you

want me to give you to the Wookie?" I ask making Chewie grin. "No no! Ok I'll tell you, my name is...John...Cody" says the man. "Well John Cody" I say "you just

caused me to lose my source of information. Luckily for you, there are more of them trying to kill us. Chewie." The Wookie grabs the man taking him to the Falcon. As

we made our way back to the Falcon I turn to Rey saying "I'll see you back at the base." I lean in for a kiss and suddenly feel my lips press against a metal surface. I

open my eyes to see BB-10 in front of my face. "Now we are even" says Rey giving me a smile. "Cam, come in Cam" says Blaine from my communicator. "Go ahead

Blaine" I say. "I need you to meet me on Endor" says Blaine "I'll fill you in on the details when you get here." "On my way" I say entering my X-Wing. "Be careful" says

Rey kissing me on the cheek. "Never" I say giving her a smile "I'll see you soon. Chewie take care of her while I'm gone." The Wookie lets out a growl as I takeoff and

head for Endor.

 **The Enemy**

"Leia needs us to gather intel on a First Order Base a few clicks from here" says Blaine. "What happened to us only being involved with Sith activity?" I ask pulling out

my camouflage armor. "We are. This is just a favor for Leia." replies Blaine "come on this way." We head through what seems like an endless amount of trees until we

reach a small clearing revealing a First Order camp. "So, what are we looking for?" I ask. "Who do you think?" answers Blaine "Kylo Ren." For most of the day we just

sit there and wait for any signs of activity. "So when were you going to tell me about you and Finn?" I ask. "Oh you saw that?" asks Blaine "it started a couple of

weeks before you woke up from your coma. We just started talking and nothing is really official yet but I really like him." "Did you tell him?" I ask. "No I'm afraid of what

he'll say if I do" explains Blaine. "Take some advice from someone who has spent years on this; just talk to him and whatever happens happens." I say trying to give

the best advice I can. "But what if..." starts Blaine. "Hold on" I say getting quieter "I have visual on Ren. Shit." A figure emerges from behind Ren in a smoky black robe.

"It's Revan" I say trying my best to keep quiet. "Where?!" shouts Blaine giving away our position. Suddenly Revan looks our way and signals behind him for his guards.

The three masked guards are red mandelorians each wielding a vibro-blade. "Well" I say looking at Blaine "time to go to work." I ignite one of my lightsabers and

Blaine and I engage the guards. The guards were highly skilled in combat but lacked the Force. Every strike they made matched mine. All of a sudden one of them

sliced through Blaine's lightsaber hilt disabling it. Before the guard could swing again, Blaine used his lightning to finish him. "Your getting better" I say fighting off the

other two "here." I toss my other lightsaber to him making the fight a little more even. I then perform a backflip and Force grab the remaining two guards. "Where is

The Sith Base?" I demand holding the guards in mid air. "We ain't telling nothing" said one of the guards. "Well if that's how you want to play" I say with a sick grin on

my face. I then throw both guards into each other snapping both of their necks. "Well that's one way to do it" says Blaine handing me back my lightsaber. "We need to

leave now!" I order as more guards begin to appear "BB-10! Autopilot!" A few seconds later, I see my X-Wing fly overhead. "Come on!" I tell Blaine. "Right behind you!"

he says as what appears to be a Jedi Starfighter appears behind mine. "Where the hell did you get that?!" I ask. "I'll tell you later!" says Blaine jumping into his

spacecraft. I jump into mine and head back to D'Qar. "Cam are you there?" says Rey over my communicator "what's your status?" "It's complicated. There's a girl I like

but we kind of go back and forth at each other's necks" I say jokingly. "Not your relationship status?!" she yells. "Just kidding Rey we are heading back to D'Qar" I say.

"Reroute to Hoth" she says "it's ready." "We're on our way" I reply.

 **The Base**

"Sir, Commander Rey is waiting for you in the council room" says a Grey as I exit my X-Wing. "What's your name Grey?" I ask. "Jin Kay sir. I've been placed in charge of

the overall upkeep of the base" she says. As I enter the room, Rey is sitting at a table full of numerous Greys discussing the status of missions. "Attention!" says Jin.

"At ease everyone. What do we have on the Sith Order's location?" I ask. "Not much sir. We've narrowed it to somewhere in the outer rim" explains Rey "it's kind of

hard to get much information when they keep dying every time we face them, thanks to our second lieutenant." "I didn't know you needed him alive" says John Cody

from across the room. "What's he doing here?" I ask. "My apologies sir. This is our new weapons officer" explains Rey "he is familiar with everything from blasters to

vibro-blades." "We'll discuss this later Commander" I say giving Rey a stern look "Our sources inform us that there are two Sith located somewhere on Kamino trying to

rebuild a clone army. I need a small team to go and infiltrate. Failure is not an option. Your best course of action is to go in undetected and destroy the facility. If you

encounter the Sith do not engage until I say." "Braama Secura, get your team ready, you leave in two hours" says Rey to a Twi'lek sitting across the room "and may

the Force be with you." The Twi'lek bows and then exits the room. "Anything else?" I ask "Dismissed." "Rey what the hell?" I say with a melancholy tone "why was I

not informed about Cody?" "Not like I had much say in the matter" explains Rey "Leia interrogated him and next thing I know he's our weapons officer." "Well I'm glad I

was the last one to know about it" I say "also, since when does Blaine know how to fly?" "Well" says Rey trying to seem innocent "I sort of taught him while you were

in a coma." "Well shit. Why am I in charge if I can't even keep track of what's going on around my..." I start. Before I can finish, Rey silences me with her lips. "Because

your the only one that can lead us, Starchaser, I've seen the way you've handled these missions and how much you've matured since we fought you know who." says

Rey "that's why I told Leia to place you in charge. So don't ever question your ability again." "Yes ma'am" I reply trying to bury the urge to kiss her back in front of the

council "so what's next?" "First of all you need to get some sleep because you've been at this for a solid two days" she answers with a concerned look "second, I need

your help with training tomorrow with some of the younglings." "Ok" I say starting to yawn "I'll see you in the morning." I mouth "I love you" and head to my quarters.

As I walk down the hall BB-10 rolls up to me. "Hey buddy" I say to the droid "how are you feeling?" The little droid give me a thumbs up with his blow torch making me

chuckle. "Can you do me a favor?" I ask making the droid beep back at me "how fast can you get to Mustafar?" The droid replies the only way he can. "Wow that's

fast" I reply "I need you to take my X-Wing and find my missing A-Wing on Mustafar." The droid gives me a confused look. "Let me finish" I say trying to assure him of

my intentions "on the rudder is a piece of pipe that was given to me by Commander Rey a long time ago. I need you to grab it and bring it back to me." The droid gives

me a beep of approval. "Thanks buddy. Please hurry." I say as the little droid rolls off. As I finally get to my quarters I immediately pass out on my bed.

As I sleep I have another vision. I'm on Kamino. I suddenly see the factory has been destroyed. I think it is a successful mission, but am shocked to find my team

engaged in a fierce battle with two Sith that appear to be Revan's generals, Darth Kreedo and Darth Kale. I am losing men fast. I suddenly am awoken by Blaine.

"Cam!" yells Blaine "your late for training!" "What? Shit!" I say suddenly realizing the time. I rush to find Rey already leading the younglings. "Sorry I'm late" I say

trying to seem apologetic "I overslept." "Children this is Master Starchaser he will be leading the remainder of the training" explains Rey "Cam your up." "I'm sorry I

was late" I tell Rey. "You owe me big time" says Rey. "I know" I say. "Good morning children" I begin "who wants to learn how to fight?" Immediately every hand

raises. "That's what I like to see" I say approvingly "first lesson; control. The way to win in a duel is to find a way to balance your feelings into your fighting motions.

One of the most important rules I can teach you is this; if you lose your head, then you lose the fight." "Captain!" shouts Jin "your needed in combat!" "On my way" I

reply. As I enter combat everyone seems to be running around like mad men. "What's the problem?!" I demand. "Sir, we've lost contact with our team on Kamino!"

replies John "last word we received was that the facility was destroyed but they were unable to make it out!" I suddenly turn and head for the hanger bay. "Where are

you going?!" asks John. "I'm going to get our people back!" I say grabbing my helmet "BB-10 where are you?!" I say into my communicator "your back?! Keep the ship

running!" I make my way to my X-Wing finding BB-10 waiting for me. "Let's go!" I say as we take off "did you get it?" The droid lets out a beep. "I'll tell you later!" I say

as we begin the jump to hyperspace "we have to get to Kamino now!"

 **The Diversion**

As we enter the atmosphere I immediately have a visual on the facility engulfed in flames. As I get closer to the wreckage, I can see my team engaged in fierce battle

against Kreedo and Kale. From what I see, two of the men have already fallen. "BB-10 keep the ship flying low" I say as I open my canopy "I'll be back". I jump out and

land onto a catwalk near the Sith. "THATS ENOUGH!" I shout making everyone turn around. "Cam Starchaser what a surprise" says Kale "we weren't expecting you to

be here. We'll be with you in a minute." "No!" I yell "we end this now! Braama! Get your team out of here now!" As the team escapes, I unsheathe my lightsabers.

"This will be fun" says Kreedo. "Are we going to talk or fight?!" I say as both Sith begin to run towards me. They both take one swing at me but I easily block them. "I

sense your fear Starchaser" says Kale "you are afraid you won't make it out of here alive. That you won't be able to see your beloved Rey ever again." If this had been

a month ago I probably would have given in to what they were saying but not today. I suddenly push both Sith back causing them to stare at me in shock. "What's the

matter? You scared?" I ask with a grin on my face. "We will not be defeated by some Je..." begins Kreedo. I suddenly Force grab both of them and hold them in the air.

"I'm...no...Jedi" I say suddenly pulling Kreedo towards me. As I pull, I parry my lightsaber, impaling her through the heart. "I sense your fear Kale" I say noticing the

fear in his eyes from his fallen comrade "where is Revan?" I demand. "Hoth" says Kale. "What?!" I shout. "He's going to end your little order once and for all" he says

with a smile "Don't worry your friends won't feel a thing, they'll be killed instantly. And to think, you weren't even able to save th..." Before he can finish I snap his neck

with the Force. "BB-10 we have to go now!" I say as my X-Wing flies over. I jump into the cockpit and rush back to the base hoping I wouldn't get there too late.

 **The Defensive**

I exit hyperspace surrounded by three ships preparing to invade the planet. "Starchaser to Hoth base come in!" I say desperately over the comms. "Hey Cam, what's

up?" says Blaine. "Oh nothing just looking at a SITH INVASION FORCE TRYING TO TAKE OUT OUR BASE!" I say trying to figure out how to destroy the ships. "SHIT! What

do we do?" yells Blaine starting to hyperventilate. "Calm the hell down!" I say "get everyone to the bunkers I'll meet you on the surface." "What's your plan?!" asks

Blaine. "Nothing crazy we're just going to try to blow up all three with the Force" I say. "Damn!" says Blaine "I'll see you on the surface and hurry!" "BB-10 camouflage

now!" I say causing the droid to beep back at me "don't give me that attitude just do it! You would think by keeping you from getting shot you would give me a little

more respect! I bet your brother never gives Poe this much trouble!" Suddenly, all of my lights turn on, then my entire ship just shuts down. "Ok ok!" I say in

submission "you win! Can we please get to the surface in one piece?" The droid beeps as we descend to the surface past the ships.

As I start my final approach on the base I see that it has been completely shut down. "That a boy Blaine" I say to myself. Suddenly Blaine runs out of the hanger bay

signaling me to land. As I exit I tell Blaine "we have to move now. BB-10 get inside the bunker." The droid beeps at me wishing to stay. "Not this time buddy" I tell the

droid "watch over Rey for me ok?" The little guy beeps and heads inside. Blaine and I exit the hanger bay to face three ships heading straight for us. "I've never seen

any ship like that ever in my life" I say pointing at the sky. "That's because these ships are retired Separatist Star Destroyers" explains Blaine. "Like as in clone wars

Separatist?" I ask. "Yep" says Blaine "I never thought I'd ever see one this close let alone in action." "We need to redirect one of the ships so that it crosses paths

with the other two" I command. "Ok" says Blaine as we begin to Force grab onto the closest ship. "You know this is a lot easier than I thought it was going to be" says

Blaine not even sweating. "Blaine, put my X-Wing down" I say noticing it fly past. "Oh, my bad" says Blaine trying to refocus "Holy shit this is hard." Luckily after a

couple of minutes we were able to slowly move one of the ships into the one next to it causing them to explode on impact, but now there was a problem, there was

still one more and it was firing right at us. "Look out!" yells Blaine as I notice an ion torpedo coming straight toward me. I dodge it just in time only acquiring minor

injuries. I look over to see Blaine still fighting to find this ships weakness. "Blaine NO!" I yell as he exerts all of his strength into crushing the ship. "AAAAAHHHHH!" yells

Blaine as he brings his hands together. Suddenly, BOOM! The final ship collapses in on itself causing an explosion in the sky. "Did I get it?" asks Blaine gasping for air.

"You sure did" I say patting him on the back "that was incredible, you saved the base! You truly are a Master of the For... Blaine?!" I watch as he slowly slips away.

"Blaine! Don't do this! Come on man! BB-10 send medical out here now!" I yell into my communicator "Blaine!"

 **The Patient**

"He's going to be ok right?" I ask the med droid as we enter sick bay. "We don't know" says the droid "he's suffering from extreme exhaustion due to over exertion of

the Force. We will need you to wait outside sir." "Let me know once you find out more" I say in desperation "Blaine, I don't know if you can hear me but I need my

lieutenant back, that's an order." I walk into the hall to find Rey, Finn, and Leia pacing around outside. "I need a beer" I say walking off. As I sit down in the common

area to drink an ice cold Starweiser, Luke sits down next to me. "It's not your fault you know" says Luke. "If I had seen that torpedo coming I could have blown it up

quickly and then I could have gotten back to helping him" I say starting to get pissed off "like, everything seems to go wrong. Like how every time I try to interrogate a

Sith, they always die. My one mission and I can't even do that right." "I know how you feel" says Luke "I was trying to rebuild the Jedi Order, and then one day my

nephew turned his back on me and destroyed everything I had worked for. But you know what, everything always has a way of working out. For instance, my daughter

and I have never been closer, and I would have never met one of the most talented Jedi I have ever had the privilege of knowing." "Who?" I ask. "You Cam" says Luke

"I've watched how you handle this team. No one could have done a better job, especially against an entire Sith Order. Also how you treat Rey, I've never seen her

more happy than when she is with you, and how you always vow to protect her no matter what." "Thank you Master" I say not even thinking about the fact that he

called me a Jedi "oh before I forget, speaking of Rey..." "You have my permission" says Luke as I just look at him in shock "what you didn't think I knew you would

eventually ask me? Do you at least have them?" "My droid is making them right now. BB-10 how's it going with the 'art project' you're working on?" I ask over the

communicator. The droid beeps back. "One hour, copy" I say standing up "thank you for everything Luke." "May the Force be with you." says Luke. "You too" I respond.

 **The Question**

I race to the hanger bay searching earnestly for BB-10 when I suddenly run into Rey. "Hey Cam how are you feeling?" she asks with a concerned look on her face. "I'm

better" I assure her "have you seen my droid?" Just then BB-10 rolls up to me while playing the wedding song from his sound recorder. I suddenly Force throw him

down the hall causing him to shriek. "What was that?" asks Rey. "Um" my voice starts to get more high pitched "wamp rat?" "On Hoth?" Rey says giving me a confused

look. "Yes" I say turning to Jin Kay who happened to be walking by "I think we have a wamp rat problem Jin." "Actually sir wamp rats are natives of Tatooine" she says.

"Oh" I say letting out an innocent chuckle. "Did you ask her yet, sir?" smiles Jin. "Ask me what?" says Rey. "If you would..." starts Jin before I Force close her mouth

shut. I give her a "not yet. Get out of here" look and she smiles and walks off. "That was weird" I say smiling nervously. "So what were you going to ask me?" says

Rey. "I was wondering if you would check on Blaine's status?" I ask. "Was that the only thing that you wanted to ask me?" says Rey looking right through me. All of a

sudden I hear "Will you just ask her already?!" from the rafters. I look up to find John hanging from the ceiling. "How does everyone know about this?!" I ask. "Luke

told us" says John "He also said quote 'make sure to give him hell while he's doing it.'" "Oh" I reply "um also what the hell are you doing up there?" "Don't worry about

it" he says as he jumps down. "Cam you had something to ask me?" says Rey showing me those eyes that make me melt every time. "So these last few weeks have

caused me to start thinking about things about the future and" I start. "Spit it out man!" says John from a distance. "Not helping!" I yell. "Cam you can tell me" says

Rey reassuring me. "I've just been thinking about all that's happened and realized that I can't ever lose you again" I say trying not to faint "so I have a question for

you. Oh shit hold on." I Force pull BB-10 back as he starts beeping at me. "I know my bad buddy" I tell the droid "do you still have the stuff?" Suddenly he spits two

rings out at me poking me in the eye. "Ow! You know you are a little shit." I say turning to find Rey in shock. "Are those rings?" she asks as I shake my head. "Rey

Skywalker, will you marry..."I start to say but am unable to finish before Rey lets out "yes!"

 **The Wait**

"Well Blaine" I say talking to an almost lifeless body "I asked Rey to marry me and she said yes. I wish you would wake up so that you could help me plan and discuss

our next move on Revan. BB-10 made this for you." I pull out a crest that resembles the Resistance but is lined in a yellow glow while a lightsaber in the center is made

from crystal fragments from his destroyed lightsaber. "Excuse me" I say to the med droid "what's his status?" "Well sir" says the droid "he is finally stable but

unfortunately we can not determine when he will regain consciousness." "Keep me updated" I tell the droid as I walk out of sick bay. "Yes sir" answers the droid. As I

proceed down the hall, I see Jin Kay running toward me. "Sir!" yells Jin. "What is it Jin?" I ask. "We have found the Sith!" yells Jin "we need you in Combat now!" I race

to Combat to find John and Rey laying out battle plans on the table. "Rey" I say "what's going on?" "We've found the Sith base!" she exclaims "LT, give him the details."

"We were able to recover transmissions from one of the star destroyers before it exploded" explains John "we tracked the receiving end located on Tatooine

somewhere in the Jundland Wasteland." "What's the plan so far?" I ask. "We strike them how they struck us." says Braama. "Well first off" I begin saying "we have no

ships that are bigger than an X-Wing, while our entire Order only adds up to about one hundred fifty while the Sith add up to around three hundred." A sudden shock

comes over the entire room. "But" I add "I have a plan. I will lead a small team to Mos Eisley to gather any information possible on the base before surveying the base

itself. Once we have what we need, we will strike under the cover of darkness. Whose with me?" "I'm with you" says John. "You know you aren't going anywhere

without me" says Rey "besides, I have a contact in Mos Eisley who owes me a favor." Suddenly everyone else started to volunteer one after the other. "What about

me?" says a voice from behind making everyone else look in shock. I turn around and suddenly freeze. It's Blaine.


End file.
